Ryan Keely
Connie Britton 'is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise ''Bikini Rangers. Personal life Britton was born '''Constance Womack in Boston, Massachusetts on March 6, 1967, the daughter of Linda and Allen Womack, who was a physicist.[1] When she was seven years old, she moved with her parents and sister Cynthia to Lynchburg, Virginia where she attended E. C. Glass High School. She majored in Asian Studies at Dartmouth College. After graduating in 1989, she moved to New York City, where she spent two years at the Neighborhood Playhouse studying with Sanford Meisner. Britton uses her married name as her stage name, though she is now divorced from her husband.[citation needed] Career While studying at the Neighborhood Playhouse, Britton (then Womack) made her New York theatrical debut in Caroline Kava's The Early Girl at The Courtyard Playhouse. Britton played seasoned prostitute, Laurel, opposite then unknown television and radio personality Cooper Lawrence, who played Joan. Britton's performance, while well received, nearly got her ousted from the Neighborhood Playhouse program, which prohibited students from taking professional employment during their course of study. After graduating, Britton spent two more years working in off-Broadway theatre productions. She moved to Los Angeles after the success of The Brothers McMullen. In her free time, Britton, who resides in both New York and Los Angeles, enjoys hiking, yoga, and doing volunteer work. Britton had a regular role in Spin City as Nikki Faber from 1996 to 2000.[2] Her character was written out of the show when Charlie Sheen replaced Michael J. Fox as the main character. She had a recurring role on 24 during its fifth season as Diane Huxley, the landlady and girlfriend of protagonist Jack Bauer (Kiefer Sutherland). She co-starred in the indie-thriller The Last Winter in 2006. Britton starred in the television drama Friday Night Lights. She starred in the original Friday Night Lights, the movie, also as the head coach's wife.[3] Britton also was on a few episodes of The West Wing. She appeared in the Episodes "Manchester Part I and Part II" Season 3, as part of Bruno Gianelli's team. Most recently, she appeared in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street, portraying Dr. Gwendoline "Gwen" Holbrook.[4] She was also featured on This American Life's 429th episode, "Will They Know Me at Home?", in which she performed monologues from David Finkel's nonfiction book The Good Soldiers.[5] Britton currently stars in the horror/drama American Horror Story on FX as Vivien Harmon, who recently relocated with her family to California after a series of tragic marital and family issues.[6] Unfortunately for The Harmons, the new house they purchase quickly reveals itself to be haunted. Filmography Film Television References #'^' filmreference.com biography #'^' Connie Britton's IMDB page #'^' Connie Britton: 'The audience will feel socked in the gut' #'^' Nancy's Mother Talks 'Elm Street' Remake and Keeping it Fresh #'^' [1] #'^' Stransky, Tanner (March 18, 2011). "'Friday Night Lights' star Connie Britton cast in Ryan Murphy's 'American Horror Story' pilot". Entertainment Weekly. http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/03/18/connie-britton-ryan-murphy-american-horror-stor/. Retrieved March 18, 2011. External links *Connie Britton at the Internet Movie Database *Connie Britton at AllRovi *Real Connie Britton on Wikipedia and Boobpedia Category:1967 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Zero Thunder Series Category:1967 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Zero Thunder Series